


Love and Soul.

by SuckonLarrysDick



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I'm Sorry, M/M, Roman Myths, Wonho and Min are only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 17:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20915666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuckonLarrysDick/pseuds/SuckonLarrysDick
Summary: The person sighed, once again. “You can’t. For when you lay your beautiful eyes on me, I shall disappear forever. I’m sorry.”Changkyun nodded in understanding. “Okay. As long as you’re here, I’ll be okay.”Or where Kihyun as Cupid and Changkyun as Psyche, and this is their story.





	Love and Soul.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction taken from the famous story of Cupid and Psyche. In that story, the Roman names of the gods are used, so I used their Roman names as well. I hope you enjoy!

Cupid and Psyche

A king had three sons: Hyunwoo, Jooheon and Changkyun. The youngest- Changkyun -is said to be the most beautiful person to ever exist in this world. Women and even men of different places travel far to catch even just a glimpse of the male. Not a day passed where he didn’t interact with other people. 

And yet Changkyun remained as humble as ever.

Years passed and the time for him to marry has finally came. People are excited, offering lots of things to make Changkyun pick them as spouse. But no one is good enough for him.

The days turned into weeks and into months, but Changkyun still remained single.

“Just pick one, brother. They all seem to like you.” Hyunwoo said jokingly.

“Easy for you to say! Your crush likes you, it would be easy for you to marry!”

And that is true, for Hyunwoo’s lover is none other than Hoseok, a nice man with great attitude.

“Then learn to love one of them?” Jooheon said to Changkyun. Which is the case for him, because he is arranged to marry the son- Minhyuk -of his father’s friend.

“I don’t know, I think I’d rather die single...”

“And you really think father would let you? Over his dead body, Changkyun.” Jooheon said, Hyunwoo nodding in agreement.

As much as he hates to admit it, they’re right. As the “most beautiful” of them three, it is impossible for him to remain unmarried- especially with the way their father is.

“I heard he’s going to Apollo’s oracle.” Hyunwoo said. 

Changkyun’s eyes widened, “What? Who?”

“Father. I heard him tell a friend of his, asking for advice on how to get you to marry.”

Changkyun stood up, “When was this?”

“Yesterday afternoon, calm down Changkyun.”

“Yesterday? He’s probably on his way back now! Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

“Because I think this is good for you. Married life is good for you. Don’t be mad at me or at father, Changkyun. We want what’s best for you.” 

Changkyun walked out of the room, going into his own. He felt betrayed, why can’t his family just accept that he doesn’t want any of the people as his husband or wife? Why is that so hard to understand?

Minutes (or hours) later, the front door opened and in came their father, dressed in his outdoor clothing. He greeted his sons then proceeded to tell the news of his journey.

“I went to Apollo’s oracle, to ask for guidance in order for you to get married.” He spoke to Changkyun, who looks uninterested despite his fast beating heart.

“They told me to dress you up with the clothing a person wears while grieving, and send you into a hilltop. There, you shall find your spouse.” His father spoke sadly. “We shall do it tomorrow, Changkyun.”

Changkyun just nodded before retreating back into his room.

—

Back in Olympus- the kingdom of the gods -Venus watched as Changkyun is dressed from head to toe of the proper clothing for grieving. She’s still as jealous as ever, feeling betrayed for being forgotten because of the beauty of the mere mortal. She is the goddess of beauty! How can they worship a mortal like _Changkyun_ instead of her?

Hearing the advice of Apollo’s oracle to Changkyun, a sinister plan carefully brewed into her mind. A perfect plan to bring about Changkyun’s downfall. And she shall do it with the help of his precious son.

“Kihyun! Get over here!” She called for his son, the god of Love.

“Mother?” Kihyun appeared.

“I need you to do something for me, my dear boy.” She said sweetly. “I need you to get one of your arrows and make that mortal fall in love with the most vile creature there is.” She explained with a smile on her face.

“Which mortal? The one people are worshipping instead of-“

“Enough, Kihyun! Yes, that mortal. Now do as I say or else you’ll be punished as severe as that Changkyun.” She said, walking away.

Kihyun loves his mother dearly, but she can be _too much_ sometimes. Dramatic, even. Perhaps that’s where he got it. 

Grabbing his bow and arrow, he went down to the world of mortals and into the hilltop where he learned where Changkyun would be. He saw 3 people around a kneeling person dressed in black. They all kissed the said person before going downhill. Kihyun’s not sure but he has a feeling that’s Changkyun.

He can see the back of the mortal, and he doesn’t want to inflict the effects of his arrow into someone that’s not Changkyun. So he silently circled the person so he can see their face. And when he did, his mouth dropped open and all plans left his head.

Changkyun is the most beautiful person there is. He can feel himself loving this mortal, despite their differences. He can see himself being married to this person. He doesn’t need his arrow to fall in love with him, nor does he need the arrow to make Changkyun fall in love with him. He can do this by himself.

Despite knowing the consequences he’ll be facing once his mother find out what he did.

Flying back into Olympus, he called the god of the wind for help, to carry Changkyun into his palace. A palace that stood where no one can wander without the help of the winds.

And so his plan is in motion.

—

Changkyun felt a breeze envelop him, warm and soothing. He can feel himself being lifted from the ground. He doesn’t want to open his eyes, in fear of being dropped out of nowhere. In a flash, his feet are back on the ground and he opened his eyes.

In front of him stood the most beautiful palace his eyes have laid upon. Made of gold with silver pillars and precious jewels littering the steps and the ground. He thinks- he _knows_ that this palace is not just owned by any king or even queen. This palace is owned by a god.__

_ _

_ _Despite the hesitation he’s feeling, something is really pulling him towards the entrance of the palace. With careful steps, he approached the large doors and entered. _ _

_ _

_ _The inside is even more beautiful than the outside, filled with expensive decorations and exquisite architecture._ _

_ _

_ _“Hello? Is anyone here?” He spoke, looking around in case someone step out._ _

_ _

_ _“Hello.” Someone spoke. But no one can be seen._ _

_ _

_ _“Do not be frightened, dear Changkyun. I am Hyungwon and I am here to serve you.” A warm voice spoke from everywhere._ _

_ _

_ _“H-Hello, Hyungwon. Is this your palace?”_ _

_ _

_ _A chuckle sounded, “Oh no, the owner is out. Please, take a bath if you like and rest. This palace is yours to use, do not hesitate.”_ _

_ _

_ _And so Changkyun did. He took a bath- the best one he took if he’s honest -laid on the softest bed and roamed the palace._ _

_ _

_ _“Changkyun, dinner is served.” Hyungwon said._ _

_ _

_ _Changkyun thanked the servant before walking towards the long table. He sat and ate the delicious food, conversing with Hyungwon. He wants to ask who his master is, but he can’t bring himself to do so._ _

_ _

_ _“You can rest yourself for the night, Changkyun. I can take care of everything here.”_ _

_ _

_ _Changkyun thanked Hyungwon, before retreating to his room. He laid his body and stared up the ceiling. Where is the owner of this palace? Is that his spouse? But why isn’t he here?_ _

_ _

_ _Something is telling him that he’ll be here, that they’ll sleep beside each other._ _

_ _

_ _And whatever is telling him that, is saying the truth._ _

_ _

_ _He felt the space behind him dip, an arm draping on his waist and pulling him flush to the person behind him._ _

_ _

_ _“Hello, my love.” It said._ _

_ _

_ _A shiver ran from Changkyun’s neck to his toes. This is him, his spouse. His husband._ _

_ _

_ _“H-Hello.” He answered._ _

_ _

_ _The person laughed sweetly, “Do not be frightened, Changkyun. I will never hurt you.”_ _

_ _

_ _Changkyun sighed, grabbing the arm on his waist._ _

_ _

_ _“Who are you?” He asked._ _

_ _

_ _“I’m sorry, my dearest. I can’t say that yet.”_ _

_ _

_ _Changkyun frowned, “Can I see you, at least?”_ _

_ _

_ _The person sighed, once again. “You can’t. For when you lay your beautiful eyes on me, I shall disappear forever. I’m sorry.”_ _

_ _

_ _Changkyun nodded in understanding. “Okay. As long as you’re here, I’ll be okay.”_ _

_ _

_ _“I won’t leave you, Changkyun.” The person said, kissing his husband’s neck softly. “Sleep, it has been an exhausting day for the both of us.”_ _

_ _

_ _And with that, they slept peacefully._ _

_ _

_ _—_ _

_ _

_ _Weeks passed and they are happier than ever. Even if Changkyun’s can’t see his husband, the way he held him every night makes up for it. How he tells stories and jokes to make Changkyun laugh._ _

_ _

_ _Changkyun is very much in love._ _

_ _

_ _One day, Changkyun found out from his husband that his brothers are grieving him, for when he was left in the hilltop, he was never to be found again. The sudden urge to comfort his brothers came upon him. And so that night, as he laid with his spouse, he asked for permission._ _

_ _

_ _“Dear husband, can I go to the hilltop where I’m left by my family?”_ _

_ _

_ _“And why would you do that?” His husband asked, fingers rubbing soothing circles on the other’s skin._ _

_ _

_ _“I want to see my brothers, tell them that I’m fine.”_ _

_ _

_ _“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” He answered. “Danger is in the shape of your brothers and they can bring destruction to what we have.”_ _

_ _

_ _Changkyun frowned, “I need to see them. Please.”_ _

_ _

_ _His spouse cannot deny his love, he is very much endeared with him. And so he agreed. “But do not break your faith, Changkyun. Whatever happens, do not look at me. Or else we won’t be together anymore.”_ _

_ _

_ _Changkyun closed his eyes, grabbing his husband’s forearm tightly, “I won’t. I’d die a thousand deaths before I let them separate us.”_ _

_ _

_ _—_ _

_ _

_ _And so the next day, Changkyun asked the winds to carry him back to the hilltop, where he spotted his two brothers. The minute he called for them, they rejoiced. Tears of sadness are replaced with joy, hugs and kisses are exchanged._ _

_ _

_ _“Changkyun! How are you? We though you’re gone forever!” Hyunwoo said happily._ _

_ _

_ _“I’m doing fine, dear brother. I’m more than fine.”_ _

_ _

_ _“Did you really get the spouse the oracle said?” Jooheon asked._ _

_ _

_ _Changkyun bit his lip, nodding. “I did. He’s the best husband there is.”_ _

_ _

_ _Hyunwoo and Jooheon felt happy for their brother. “What does he look like?” _ _

_ _

_ _Changkyun paled a bit, not knowing what to say. “He looks okay, uhm good even!”_ _

_ _

_ _Hyunwoo felt something is wrong, “What color are his eyes?”_ _

_ _

_ _Changkyun swallowed, “T-The most beautiful ones! Come, I shall take you to my home.” He said nervously to change the topic._ _

_ _

_ _He guided his brothers to his palace, giving them a tour and introducing Hyungwon to them. _ _

_ _

_ _“Where’s your husband, Changkyun?” Hyunwoo asked._ _

_ _

_ _“He’s out in a hunting trip, I don’t know when he’ll be back yet.” _ _

_ _

_ _The siblings enjoyed each other’s company, telling stories to Changkyun and the things he missed back home. When the time for them to go has come, Changkyun let the winds carry the other two back to the hilltop, promising to see them again soon._ _

_ _

_ _When Hyunwoo and Jooheon are back on the hilltop without Changkyun, Hyunwoo started talking. “Changkyun is probably lying. Or if he’s not, then this husband of his is nothing but danger to him.”_ _

_ _

_ _Jooheon frowned, “He seems happy to me...?”_ _

_ _

_ _“It’s obvious he hasn’t seen this person before, Jooheon! We have to let him leave his husband. This is nothing but pure trouble for our Changkyun.”_ _

_ _

_ _Jooheon reluctantly agreed._ _

_ _

_ _—_ _

_ _

_ _The next time Changkyun went to the hilltop to visit his brothers, Hyunwoo didn’t waste any more time._ _

_ _

_ _“Changkyun, we know you haven’t seen your husband yet.” _ _

_ _

_ _Changkyun’s mouth went dry, words failing him from saving himself or his husband._ _

_ _

_ _“The minute he lay on your bed tonight, get the sharpest dagger you have and plunge it deep in his chest. We shall be waiting here for you after he’s gone.”_ _

_ _

_ _“I-I can’t do that, Hyunwoo. I love him.”_ _

_ _

_ _“Love him? You haven’t even seen him! He’s a serpent for all we know, a creature waiting to devour you! Do this for your safety, Changkyun.”_ _

_ _

_ _That night, with his husband sleeping soundly, Changkyun lies awake. Heart beating so fast he thinks it will jump out of his chest. He doesn’t want to kill his husband, but one thing is for sure._ _

_ _

_ _He’ll look at him._ _

_ _

_ _Changkyun stood up from the bed, grabbing the lamp he hid and lighting it. With a deep breath, he turned and looked at his sleeping husband._ _

_ _

_ _His oh-so beautiful husband, peacefully sleeping._ _

_ _

_ _He knows him. Kihyun, the god of Love. The god of Love is his husband. _ _

_ _

_ _He’s looking at him._ _

_ _

_ _He broke his faith._ _

_ _

_ _ _No._ _ _

_ _

_ _He was too busy contemplating what to do next that he didn’t notice the hot oil drop onto his husband’s naked shoulder, waking him._ _

_ _

_ _“Changkyun?” He said, looking at the other with wide eyes._ _

_ _

_ _Even before Changkyun can answer, Kihyun disappeared with a whisper of _Farewell.__ _

_ _

_ _“No, no, no!” He scanned the bed, looking for his Kihyun. “N-No, please!” He dropped on the bed, crying his eyes out._ _

_ _

_ _He just lost the best thing that ever happened to him. His precious husband. Who did nothing but provide him with the best things he can offer. And what did he give him in return?_ _

_ _

_ _Unfaithfulness._ _

_ _

_ _He stood from the bed and outside the palace. With the help of the winds, he went back to the hilltop where his brothers are waiting._ _

_ _

_ _“Changkyun, it’s okay.” They comforted their youngest sibling._ _

_ _

_ _“No! He’s gone because of the both of you! We were happy until you both happened!”_ _

_ _

_ _“Changkyun stop, it’s for the best.” Jooheon tried calming him down._ _

_ _

_ _“For the best?! With a look from my eyes he’s gone! Kihyun is gone!”_ _

_ _

_ _Hyunwoo and Jooheon were taken aback, “The god of Love?”_ _

_ _

_ _Changkyun nodded brokenly. “He’s g-gone.”_ _

_ _

_ _Hyunwoo paced silently while Jooheon stared at the ground guiltily._ _

_ _

_ _“I will find him. I will search every crevice in this world just to find him.”_ _

_ _

_ _With that, he left his brothers and started his journey with nothing but himself and his love for Kihyun._ _

_ _

_ _—_ _

_ _

_ _A day and a half. He’s been searching but he can never find his love again. But still, he’s not giving up. He rested beneath a large tree, closing his eyes. When he opened them, he saw a temple built just a few feet from the said tree. _ _

_ _

_ _It was Venus’ temple._ _

_ _

_ _He stood from the tree, walking weakly to the temple. Inside is the statue of the goddess of beauty, Venus- Kihyun’s mother._ _

_ _

_ _“P-Please.” He said, kneeling down. “Please, let me see him again. I will do _anything_.”_ _

_ _

_ _A thunder and a loud crash later, the goddess of beauty stood in front of him. “You really dare to ask me a favor, mortal? After what you did to my son?!”_ _

_ _

_ _Changkyun stood his ground, looking at the goddess’s eyes. “Yes, dear Venus. Please, let me do what I have to so I can see him again.”_ _

_ _

_ _And this is like a free pass for the goddess. With a snap of her fingers, a bowl lay in front of Changkyun with three different kinds of seeds. “I shall be back here tonight and these seeds must be separated by their kind.” And with that, she disappeared once again._ _

_ _

_ _Feeling defeated from the impossible task, Changkyun sat and started sorting the tiny seeds. But he noticed something odd. Ants from different places starting walking towards him, and into the bowl. He watched magnificently as the tiny ants separated the seeds, before retreating back to where they came from._ _

_ _

_ _That night, the goddess returned looking smug and victorious. But the minute she saw the bowl, her look of happiness was erased. “You’re putting up a fight, aren’t you?”_ _

_ _

_ _“Anything to see my love once again.” He answered confidently._ _

_ _

_ _Venus scoffed, “Very well, do you see that stream of water over there?”_ _

_ _

_ _Changkyun looked and saw it, a steady stream of water from the top of a rocky hill._ _

_ _

_ _“Take this bottle and fill it with the water from the river Styx.” Then she disappeared once again._ _

_ _

_ _Changkyun tried to climb to the source of the water, but the rocks are too slippery and sharp. Feeling defeated once again, an eagle came flying down and snatched the bottle from his hands. The eagle- like the ants -helped Changkyun by filling the water from the mouth of the stream.”_ _

_ _

_ _When Venus returned, she was annoyed that Changkyun has once again completed his task. She gave Changkyun a simple box, “Go to the underworld and ask Proserpine for her beauty. Tell her that Venus requires of it.”_ _

_ _

_ _Changkyun swallowed, nodding. He doesn’t know how to go to the world of the dead but, like the ants and the eagle, he’s sure there will always be a way._ _

_ _

_ _And there is._ _

_ _

_ _Because he’s finally approaching the gates of Pluto’s palace, with Cerberus- the three headed dog -not paying him attention for even it was captivated by his sheer beauty. Entering the palace, he asked the queen of the underworld for her beauty, and she gladly gave him some._ _

_ _

_ _When he’s back to the world of the living, his curiosity got the best of him._ _

_ _

_ _Perhaps he could use some of that beauty in case he gets to see Kihyun again..._ _

_ _

_ _So he opened the box, but saw nothing. It was empty._ _

_ _

_ _Until a deep sleep came upon him._ _

_ _

_ _—_ _

_ _

_ _In Venus’ home, Kihyun is already doing well from his wounds. The only pain he’s feeling is in his heart, the longing for his husband, Changkyun._ _

_ _

_ _He tried the door but his mother locked it, but his windows are still open. With a flutter of his wings, he flew outside and searched for his Changkyun._ _

_ _

_ _It didn’t take long for him to find him, unconscious on the ground near the entrance to the underworld. He flew to his side, holding him close. With a flick of his hand, the sleep has been removed from Changkyun._ _

_ _

_ _Changkyun blinked his eyes open, looking at the person in front of him. “K-Kihyun?”_ _

_ _

_ _Kihyun smiled, kissing Changkyun’s forehead. “I’m here, baby.”_ _

_ _

_ _Changkyun smiled, hugging Kihyun tightly._ _

_ _

_ _“I’m so sorry, I’m s-sorry.”_ _

_ _

_ _Kihyun shushed him, “It’s okay, it’s all better now.”_ _

_ _

_ _They stayed there, comforting each other before Kihyun slapped Changkyun softly. “Stop being too curious about everything, Changkyun!” He said, smiling._ _

_ _

_ _“I’m sorry.” He said sincerely with a cute smile._ _

_ _

_ _“I’m going to kiss you now, Changkyun. It’s way overdue, don’t you think?” _ _

_ _

_ _Changkyun nodded, before Kihyun placed his lips on his dear husband. _ _

_ _

_ _—_ _

_ _

_ _With the help of Kihyun, the both of them went to Olympus to talk with the god of the gods. Jupiter looked at the two, “So you are asking me to marry the two of you, is that it?”_ _

_ _

_ _“Yes.” Kihyun said._ _

_ _

_ _“You have been a very mischievous child, Kihyun. But you deserve this nonetheless.” Jupiter said before saying in a louder voice, “From this day forth, let Kihyun and Changkyun be spouses, and that Changkyun to be turned into a god himself.”_ _

_ _

_ _Kihyun and Changkyun are both shocked, looking at Jupiter with wide eyes. _ _

_ _

_ _“It is what must be.” Jupiter answered with a wink._ _

_ _

_ _Venus can’t do anything now, for his son is now happily married to the mortal who is now an immortal. A god, like herself._ _

_ _

_ _The married couple went back to their palace, never letting go of each other._ _

_ _

_ _“Congratulations to the both of you.” Hyungwon said in delight the minute they entered the palace._ _

_ _

_ _“Thank you, Hyungwon.” Kihyun said, kissing Changkyun softly._ _

_ _

_ _That night, they both laid in bed like always. But with Changkyun facing his husband now, occasionally pecking his lips or even biting his cheek because he knows Kihyun hates it (but secretly loves it)_ _

_ _

_ _“I need to see my brothers soon, I need to talk to them.” Changkyun told Kihyun._ _

_ _

_ _“You can do it anytime you like, we have all the time in the world.” Kihyun answered with a smile._ _

_ _

_ _“I love you so much, Kihyun.” He said. “I’ll never break your trust again.”_ _

_ _

_ _“I know you won’t, baby.” Kihyun said happily. “It’s you and me now, forever.”_ _

_ _

_ _And Changkyun likes the sound of that._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh I hope you all enjoyed this little fic of mine. Don’t forget to leave comments and some kudos! Thank you!!!


End file.
